iPods, The Past, and that one Whore Dally
by SodapopandDallyareMINEZ
Summary: A story about me in the past,yepp another time travle story.
1. A little about me

iPod, The Past, and that one Whore Dally

Yes, tis I, Kristy! Back after months of idle time. I have been in the hospital and my mom has and I've had boy problems and friend problems. Just, dont ask... So I'm probabaly gonna take off my stories and start all over, like i have my life. This story is about me. Yes, im making a story about myself and The Outsiders, cause Im just that cool.

So without further adu here we go!

Disclaimer: I dont own The Outsiders, cause if i did, then Dally and Johnny would be alive, duh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Kristy, and Im almost 14. (in 2 days i really will be) Im classified as being "Emo" but that doesnt really bother me. I Like Fall Out Boy and AFI and Panic!at the Disco, and Linkin Park. I like lots of music, but mostly Alternative.

I layed on my bed, staring at my light, it was blinding me, but i was too zoned out to notice. My iPod's earbuds in my ears blasted "Miss Murder" by AFI . I sat quietly singing along. _"Hey Miss Murder can I? Hey Miss Murder can I? Make beauty stay if I. Take My life..."_

I was thinking about _The Outsiders _again, my favorite book and movie. No real specific thought, ecept how hott I thought Dally was, but other than that, nothing. I got up then went to my portable DVD player, popped in The Outsiders and shut off my iPod and put it in the pockets of my black _Tripp_ capri's, one of my newest items from Hot Topic. The Movie started and i just sat and watched as if I had never seen it before. Re-living the magic all over again. Suddenly I got light-headed and everything got dark...

I woke up and pulled my light blue with pink writing Fall Out Boy Hoodie on tighter around myself. I was on the ground...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mkk Ima stop there. Well Review!

X's && O's,

Kristy


	2. 4 girls in the middle of nowhere

Hey all! Im back! Sorry for the wait! I had my birthday, today is Shane's birthday (boyfriend :) and lots of things, so I'm truly sorry and I'll try to update more often!

Disclaimer: I dont own The Outsiders! They belong to S.E. Hinton!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood up and looked around me….where was I? This place….it seemed familiar….hmmm…..then I remembered, I was in _The Outsiders_!

I looked around me and saw 3 other girls, one in an _Abercrombie & Fitch_ shirt. She looked like a full blown prep to me. She had on short shorts and had long blonde hair, with blue eyes. She looked like one of the girls at school I loved to hate, the ones that I would get in fights with and would make fun of. I automatically didn't like her. No reason, except for I have this bad habit of judging people before I know them.

The next girl had on a Fox sweatshirt, her red hair in a ponytail, and had on baggy kapris and Etnies shoes. She looked skater to me; I'd probably get along with her. I don't mind the skaters, the punks, the Goths. I just mind the preps, rich kids, and jocks. She looked about my age, they all did, and she looked about as confused as me. I decided I'd talk to her first. But then I remembered the third girl and spun around and decided to take a look-see at her.

She looked like a complete nerd. I mean, I am a nerd, I'll admit to that, but this girl…wow. This girl took the word "nerd" to a new level. She had _pigtails _in for Christ's sake! And _the ugliest _glasses I have ever seen, they were big and brown and hid her face.

Her hair was jet black and she had HUGE eyes. She kinda scared me. She had on what looked like hand-me-downs from the seventies. I had to muffle my laughter with my hand, I couldn't help but laugh.

Then I decided that I would be the first to say something, since no one had, we were all busy sizing each other up. I d dusted off my hoodie that read: "Fall Out Boy. Drop a heart, break a name" I took a deep breath….

"Hello Ladies, is anyone here besides me completely confused?" I asked.

"I'm confused" the nerd said. Hmm and all this time I thought nerds were super smart.

"Well, I think that, well this may sound crazy, but that we fell into a book…." I said.

"I think that you're right" the skater said.

"I think that this is crazy and that I want to go home!" The prep whined. Ughh that is precisely why I hate preps. Whine whine whine, that's all they ever do!

I was about to say something, but then we heard footsteps behind us…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mkk well I hope you liked it!

I tried to make it longer, and sorry I haven't updated in a while, just lots has been happening, oh and I GOT A BOYFRIEND! Yay! On my birthday too. . Anyways, R&R Please! And maybe Ill update sooner that way……hint hint…..

XOKer-iss-tea


	3. Uhhh ITS SOME PEOPLE!

Omg okay

Yeah Sorry about the mix-up in Chapters! Eeeks.

So anyways...Heres the next Chappy! Yay!

--------------------

I spun around and saw a group of familiar looking guys.

"Ohmygod thats The Outsiders!" I thought.

"Who are you?" Two-Bit was the first to say something.

"Psh, Who are you?" I retorted

"Im Two-Bit, this is Dally,Pony, Johnny, Sodapop, Steve-"

"And Darry." I finished for him. He gave me a look

"How'd you know...?"

"Oh..Im just all knowing is all" I said with a smile. He just continued to stare at me, awestruck.

"So where are y'all from?" Darry asked.

I guessed by then that I had been selected as the unofficial leader.

"Umm...well...WHERE ARE YOU FROM!" I screamed. What? I had panicked.

"Uh..here...in Tulsa." Dally said while giving me a 'stupid broad' look.

"Yeah well...Im not! Im from...um...Oklahoma!" yeah, I was cool

"Okay..." Darry said while exchanging looks with the gang.

"So ya need a place to stay?" Soda asked

"NO! Maybe! Sure! Yeah." I said.

"Okay well...then right this way..." Soda said

So then we followed them. Like smart little kids following strangers. Yes, we are smart.

Two-Bit walked up to me.

"So..how DID you know his name?" He asked.

"Erm...lucky guess?" I said. But he could tell I was lying.

"No, really." He said.

" 'Kay, if you promise, and i mean it, not to tell anyone then I'll tell you." I said

"I promise" He said. I held out my pinky to him and he shook it and smiled goofily.

"Well...I'm, we're, from the future." I whispered in his ear. He just laughed at me.

"Im serious!" I stomped my foot.

"Uh huh..."

"Dont believe me, eh?"

"Not really"

"Well look at this then." I said taking my iPod out of my pocket and showing it to him.

"Jesus...you really are from the future aren't you?"

"Yep, born and raised." I said with a click of my tounge. Then I put on a mischevious smile and walked with an upbeat pace. I could feel Two-Bit staring at me.

---------------------------------------------

Kayyyyyyy

I love you all

SO GET YER BUTTS A REVIEWIN'!

XOXO _Kristy_


End file.
